A Bigger Piece Of Summer
by Pricat
Summary: It's Summer meaning three months of fun for Sneaker and her cousins meaning adventures everyday
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was inspired by being hyper, listening to the Phineas and Ferb Last Day of Summer soundtrack and imagining Sneaker and her cousins having 104 days of summer adventures so one thing led to another.**

 **In this story, Sneakervand Her Cousibs are going to have a Summer full of adventures, and in this first chapter, the last day of school becomes epic chaos plus Kade builds a hover board park for Sneaker and her cousins.**

* * *

"Holy canoles, you're up on time, without your dad using breakfast to wake you, wait a second, it's the last day of school?" Jett who was Sneaker's pet turtle asked her.

"Correct, meaning the most epic mischief is gonna happen, you really think I was gonna miss it?" Sneaker replied packing her messenger bag with what she needed, already dressed hearing Nadya call her, stunned she was up.

"Somebody wants to scare their teacher, before the day ends, so yes she is." Constantine told her.

Sneaker grinned eating up, fuelling not just her belly, but her energy, since epic mischief required a lot of it, knowing her furry best friend, Kade Raccoon was also ready to pull antics off, since it was the last day of school and fifth grade meaning big changes when the school year started in Fall, so Sneaker and her cousins wanted to make this summer count.

Hearing the doorbell made the female amphibian youngster excited because it was her cousins, getting her hover board which Kade had designed for her, hoping things would be alright seeing Kade and her cousins there grabbing her messenger bag ready to go hugging her dad, leaving the house.

"I get the feeling we have front row seats for tne Sneaker Show, right?" Sora mumbled.

"Aw come on, everybody will be hyper, Summer is almost here." Jareth pointed out.

At the elementary school, Kade had put little surprises in the lockers of the kids that were mean to her and Sneaker making sure nobody like the teacher knew, chuckling going to class with Sneaker, knowing cleaning out their lockers would be exciting, as the teacher was handing out report cards, seeing she had good grades impressing Sneaker who had some good grades, mainly bad ones.

Sneaker then pulled the fire alarm so they could have recess earlier, impressing Yoko that her favourite cousin used her polymorphic powers to do that, knowing being in a classroom was not much fun, letting her be since they had to clean out their lockers.

"Yep that should be fun, hehe, don't worry we did not do anything to your lockers." Kade assured them.

Jareth heard the popular kids freaking out guessing they had discovered the surprises that Kade had left in their lockers, which was making him and his cousins chuckle hysterically, before going to the playground.

* * *

Kermit was relieved, that nothing too mischievous had happened on the last day of elementary school for the kids, because they would be in middle school in the Fall letting them have afternoon snacks, plus Kade and Sneaker were imagining how cool a hover board park would be, getting ideas going to work making the other kids impressed, plus Kade had made them hover boards impressing them.

"Woo-hoo let's go shred this park, like the indoor half pipe!" Jareth said seeing Sneaker agree, getting on hers having fun much to the adults' surprise, besides Constantine's delight.

"That is just how things are going to be, all summer long." Sam muttered making the adults sigh at this.

The kids were having a blast, plus it was keeping Sneaker out of mischief or trouble guessing if she was kept busy, that would not happen ordering dinner, making the adults relieved, so was letting them be seeing Constantine and Kermit surprised seeing Sneaker's report card as her grades were up.

"Hmm, your little thief applied herself this year, loojs like she's going to middle school aftervall." Kermit told Constantine seeing his master thief of a cousin smirk as hevand the others had a bet involving Sneaker and her report card seeing the food was here making Sneaker and her cousins excited running inside, so Deadly used his magic, to make the hover board park disappear.


	2. Earning An Unique Badge

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the stories, and love where the series is going, plus Sneaker is helping a friend experience something for the first time.**

 **In this one after not being excited for a Frog Scouts camping trip, and hearing her best furry pal, Kade never went camping, Sneaker and her cousins haveca campout of their own.**

* * *

"Sneaker, you gotta get into your Frog Scout uniform, we haveca camping trip, remember?" Yoko said to the chubby yet mischievous amphibian female in question, making Kade curious.

"I will, Yoko besides the campout is not until the weekend, relax besides you're Thevstar of the troop." Sneaker replied.

Yoko knew that their den leader didn't appreciate how Sneaker did things sometimes, yet she did earn badges, hoping to make the campout fun for her favourite cousin, plus there was a Frog Scout meeting tonight.

"You're lucky Kade, you don't have to go and be surrounded by dorks, like Robin!" Sneaker told her, making the female raccoon kit chuckle at her best friend but the other kids were surprised, she had never went camping.

"My dad and uncles traverse the universe, so no, yet it sounds cool." Kade replied.

.Sneaker and her cousins then decided to haveca campout indoors, not telling their parents or uncles, because they would freak, making Kade excited despite the fact Sneaker would get to start a fire, making Yoko grin, knowing Sneaker had earnt that badge with pride last timevatbthe Frog Scout campout.

"Yeah we earn badges after showing we know how to do things, but our troop leader doesn't get Sneaker, as she could earn a lot of badges, if he gave herva chance." Yoko said to Kade seeing Sneaker helping make the tent, getting another good idea.

"You wanna learn some of the stuff Yoko and I learn at Frog Scouts?" she said seeing them curious, having fun.

"This is way better than the Frog Scouts one." Sneaker said as Kade agreed getting an idea for something, after Yoko told her about the badge thing, curious about what they were going to do next making them giggle.

Later that night, they had flashlights and telling stories, besides eating smores just having a blast being together.

* * *

Later the next morning, the adults were surprised seeing a tnat in thevstudio where they did Up Late with Piggy peeking inside seeingbthe kids asleep which was cute, guessing they had wanted to go camping, leaving them be guessing they'd been up late so would make them breakfadt making Kermit guess, Yoko had been helping Sneaker practice for the Frog Scouts trip this weekend so would ask later, once the kids were mentally awake.

"It's like what we used to do at theirvage, but bet my little thief had a blast, she is not looking forward to the camping trip." Constantine said to Deadly seeing the dragon male nod, hoping the other kids might have changed her mind.

"We'll see, since Sneaker tries really hard at Frog Scouts from what I've seen, but the otjer kids and the leader don't give her a chance besides Yoko." Kermit said just as the kids were up.

"Hey guys, we went camping of sorts, way better than Frog Scouts." Sneaker said yawning.

"Yep, plus she and Yoko taught us, what they do tnere, it was cool." Jareth said.

"It was because Kade never went camping, so we did." Sneaker said making Constantine smile, at how well she treated her friends seeing Kade agree giving her an idea, asking Yoko if she could see one of her Frog Scout badges making the blue skinned female amphibian curious.

"You'll see, but thanks." Kade told her, making Sneaker curious.

The otjer kids and her were going about the day, but Yoko was impressed seeing Kade had made Sneakerva Frog Scout badge realising what she was doing.

"Sneaker earnt it, being an awesome friend plus it might help her like that Trup, she's trying to avoid." Kade said.

Yoko was sewing it onto Sneaker's Frog Scout sash, knowing she'd be surprised seeing it, making the other kids agree seeing Sneaker stunned seeing it, curious.

"It's the Awesome Friend badge, which you earnt for being an awesome friend to us, including me and Frog Scouts can't ruin this." Kadecsaid seeing Sneaker hug her, choked up making the others get it, hearing her thank Kade.

At the Frog Scout trip, the troop leader was curious about the badge on Sneaker's sash, but she was keeping it a secret


	3. Keeping Cool

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the antics, and this one is fitting because it is super hot, so imagined Sneaker along with her cousins trying to keep cool.**

 **In this one, Sneaker and her cousins along with Kade build their own pool plus Sneaker comes up with a creative idea to keep her house cool.**

* * *

"Too hot.., we need to cool off." Sneaker said as her Cousibs agreed.

"Yeah, it's too hot to enjoy the things we wanna do Tjis Summer, too bad we don't have a pool." Jareth said.

It was the beginning of July and the kids were at the studio but it was super hot, so both Kade and Sneaker were not happy and grumpy, so Tje thought of a pool made them happy.

"Why can't we make one, or something to cool us down?" Kade said making Sneaker curious.

"I smell trouble and I don't want any part in it!" Sora said as she went off on her own, seeing the other kids curiously huddling around Kade, asking her how they were going to do this hearing the female raccoon kit tell them, making Sneaker excited as it involved things Shevwas great at.

Kermit wondered what they were up to, checking on them, hoping it was nothing too crazy, seeing the kids roll their eyes getting to work after he left them, making Deadly chuckle because he knew it was terribly hot, and dragons hated extreme heat so was supporting their idea well joining n.

"If unclevDeadly is helping, this should be awesome!" Zeus said making Jareth chuckle.

* * *

Kermit and the other adults were very surprised, seeing the kids in a pool, making them think that Sneaker had used a charge card again seeing the mischievous amphibian female shaking her head, saying they had made it, which boggled the adults' minds but if it was keeping the kids especially Sneaker cool and out of mischief, then it was alright seeing Sneaker surf boarding impressing Kade and the otjer kids, since Shevwas an expert skater.

After a while, they were eating, since building a pool and having fun had worked up an appetite, making the adults chuckle plus Sneaker was having another crazy idea, since it would be super hot again tonight making Kade curious, hearing her whispering.

"That is a pretty good idea, plus your fridge is big, it would keep you cool." Kade told her making Jareth curious.

Later that night/early morning in her house, Sneaker had set up a tent in the kitchen, opening the fridge door, so it could keep her cool, knowing Nafya might flip out but she hated how hot it was, plus she did not grow up in a sticky swamp like her uncle so this was a great idea hoping her dad would agree, he had crazy ideas that Nadya got worried by.

Constantine was impressed by this coming home aroubd sunrise, knowing Sneaker would do Tjis, letting her be grabbing the iced coffee as it was too hot for normal coffee, chuckling hearing his chubby little thief sleeping, letting her be seeing Nadya surprised yet impressed the kitchen felt likevSiberis which was good.


End file.
